The Dark SWAT Kat Chronicles
by trigger12
Summary: Feral finds out the Dark SWAT Kats are Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong. His million dollar dept is about to be paid another way.....wether they like it or not. Warning, graphis sex, SLASH.
1. We Have Each Other

_Author's Note: Here's something really naughty for those slash fans out there. I may write more of these if there's enough interest. Hope you enjoy it! Please review! Be warned it is very graphic slash sex. I've seen hordes of Jake/Chance slash, so I wondered, why not the dark SWAT Kats instead? Also, instead of anal sex in it, I wanted a different approach, since I saw this thing Called 'frot'._

THE DARK SWAT KATS CHRONICLES: We Have Each Other

* * *

Over the skies of an alternate dimension's Megakat City, a gruesome version of the Turbokat headed for the salvage yard. The pilot pressed the button for the secret hangar entrance to open. It squealed a bit from lack of maintenance. The jet soared down the runway then halted on the rotating platform which also protested its use. The engines were shut down as the platform ascended upward then halted.

When the cockpit opened, the city's most wanted vigilantes leapt out to land easily on the concrete floor. They had no idea how long they'd been caught in the dimensional rip the bomb had sent them. They'd been extremely lucky to have found the rip again so quickly. So now they were back and as angry as ever…though definitely relieved to be in one piece.

"Fuck that took forever!!" Razor growled as he tossed his helmet away to land with a bang on the floor. "At least your flying didn't get us killed!"

"Shut it…." T-Bone snarled, not in the mood for an argument, just satisfied to be home again at all. It had been a close thing.

"What? Who else was driving that piece of crap? It sure wasn't me!" Razor retorted sourly.

"Pffft! You're just pissed because you can't aim worth a shit anyway!" He sniped at his partner.

Razor just snorted. "At least there's no sign of Dark Crud or his creepy things around anymore!" He growled more to himself than to his partner as he took a quick look around their hangar.

They ceased trading insults and focused their attention on refueling the jet, reloading munitions and making minor repairs.

The big tabby tried to ignore his partner's constant grumbles each time the smaller tom passed by him. Razor was grouchier than ever. T-Bone had finished his work and turned to watch his partner idly.

Razor was replacing some of their mini-nuke rockets when he saw a long bulge between the legs of the tom's G-suit. It struck him suddenly; his partner was really pent up and needed release. Come to think of it, so did he. They'd both been without some personal attention for far too long.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Razor barked angrily as he caught his partner staring at him intently.

T-Bone crossed his arms as he walked closer to him. "Y'know, I think I already know why you're being such a grouch….you haven't been getting any!" He told him.

"What? Where do you get off staring at my crotch?" He demanded, trying to ignore his obvious erection.

Dropping his arms, the burly tabby looked Razor square in the eye and backed him up against a wall, ignoring the furious growling. He pressed closer until their chests met, using his arms to cage the smaller tom.

Razor tried to struggle away, but his partner had him pinned too tightly, he then leaned down and kissed him. The cinnamon tom pushed and clawed, trying to escape. It was no use, T-Bone was too used to pain and far too powerful to budge.

Razor gave in, enjoying the kiss. He dug his claws into T-Bones arms and held on as the tabby's tongue found his own and they dueled. He moaned in pleasure as T-Bone continued his erotic assault on his mouth...he wasn't going to get free...or was that what he really wanted?

It was an unfortunate truth that they had a 'thing' together. The rude way they acted toward each other was their way of responding to the hell their life had become. They were tired of it! The sniping, the name calling, the back biting, it was getting old. Despite what they said to each other, T-Bone was an excellent pilot, better than any living right now and Razor was an exceptional marksman. But due to some wrong decisions, their life was one of crime and misery. They truly didn't have anyone they trusted except each other. Deep down they knew they really had no one who cared whether they lived or died. This realization is what made them seek each other when the need struck.

He shuddered as his partner slowly pulled the zipper of his G-suit down while nipping his neck. The dark tabby could easily see Razor's prominent erection trying to escape its prison.

The big tom dropped to his knees before his friend. The sight of the heated tabby licking his lips made Razor even harder. The slim tom knew the tabby could suck a mean dick…..having experience a few times...that big mouth of T-Bone's... It made Razor moan with desire.

"How long has it been?" T-Bone asked as he pulled the zipper the rest of the way down.

"Three weeks." Razor gasped heatedly.

"Three weeks? Guess Callie wasn't in the mood before she started working with us, huh?" He asked. Razor watched him eagerly as the tabby started to slowly pull down his briefs.

"Yeah." He sighed, his member finally feeling the freedom and coolness of the air. He smirked at T-Bone, his musky scent strong enough even he could smell it.

"I think you're a little pent-up." The big tom grinned wickedly as he stared at the other Kat's cock, the dark pink glistening flesh bulging with veins, was waving in his face.

With a gentle flick of his tongue over the tip, T-Bone kissed it before opening his mouth, drool connecting between his large fangs as he swallowed Razor's cock to the root.

Razor groaned at the hot sight of his partner on his knees with the slim tom's cock in his mouth. He spread his legs more to give better access to the dirty tabby.

The Kat's huge tongue swirled around the head, teasing Razor, tasting him, enjoying this first foray into pleasure with him. Razor watched as his partner serviced him, seeing a smirk even as he sucked him…..hard, his arms wrapped around his hips.

"Suck me, T-Bone." He growled hotly as the tabby tasted the first drops of precum. He did, using only his lips now, while staring up at his partner, making sure he saw them open as he took him downward and closed ever tightly as they made their way up, his cheeks indenting as Razor's penis was covered heavily in his saliva. He made sure to go slow, drawing out the pleasure, holding five seconds each movement upward. He wanted his friend to beg.

"Hey…. Speed up…" Razor panted, trying his hardest but failing to make it sound like an order.

T-Bone pulled the throbbing meat from his lips. "You're gonna have to say please." He growled deeply, and then flicked his tongue on the veined shaft, making it wiggle.

"Please?" Razor blurted out. The tabby grinned as he stopped his blissful torture, then swallowed the slim Kat's entire cock again, swirling his tongue along the thickening underbelly from side to side.

'Nnnnn damn..." Razor growled as T-Bone's greedy tongue worked along the slickened shaft as his head bobbed up and down, deepthroating him easily with his big mouth. The tabby kept going, his pace neither slowing down or speeding up as he kept pleasuring the smaller tom.

It was enough to make his mouth's host shiver and tremble. The tabby dutifully licked Razor's precum away as it seeped out, his tongue lapping over the head of the other Kat's cock when it was back toward his lips and then running them and his tongue down the length of the shaft as it plunged back toward the tabby's throat. Razor's tip felt the tabby's throat rhythmically work it, knowing what T-Bone wanted to swallow next.

Razor was soon grunting, his voice louder with each grunt. He couldn't hold out anymore, his body seizing up, fists clenching, and ball sack throbbing under his ridiculously hard member. He roared as he exploded, arching his back as his eyes clenched shut. The hungry tom swallowed it all, his throat muscles working visibly under the fur on his neck, showing how pent up he was himself, not just his partner.

T-Bone pulled back off Razor's cock to catch his breath. The smaller tom could see the big tabby's mouth was covered with his seed which the tabby proceeded to lick off his lips, the thick cream vanishing down his throat.

"See, I knew you were pent up!" T-Bone said matter-of-factly.

Razor smirked at him. "What are you, a doctor?" He joked.

"I could be…" He snickered playfully. "Shall we continue this?"

Razor, no longer cared about anything else. "Oh yeah..." His voice heavy with lust. When T-Bone stood up, Razor rubbed his paws over the tabby's ass. "But it's _my_ turn, now." His voice promising dark things.

They moved to their lockers and stripped off their filthy G-suits. Razor watched as T-Bone shed his clothes with careless ease showing off an impressive body. He admired the claw marks he'd made while his partner had been pleasuring him.

Chance leered at him when he caught Jake staring, glad the scar on Jake's left eyelid still allowed him to see the tabby clearly especially when he 'showed off'.

They hurried upstairs then onto Chance's bedroom. It was much larger than Jake's and smelt better to 'play' in because of the sweet scent from his workouts that lingered. It was such a great smell they never used air-fresheners. When Chance opened his bedroom door, Jake showed off by managing to pick up the large kat and tossing him onto the bed, his mood for roughness beginning to show.

The tabby landed with a grunt, his erection's pink skin easily visible though his boxers. He literally tore them off and threw the pieces in the trash, not caring at all since he still had tons more. Jake stripped off the last pieces of clothing he still had on, his penis re-filling with blood at the sight on the bed as he licked his lips for what was to come.

Jake crawled over the tabby, not in the least shy about his muscular body, or the thick, hard meat between his legs. "Mmmm……looks tasty." He growled, seeking revenge for what the tabby had done earlier.

"I can imagine. Your dick tastes good too by the way." Chance retorted. Talking dirty always got them hot and he was ready for a good blowjob. He was in the mood for a hard ride later too.

Jake opened wide to engulf the long, thick, veiny, throbbing, hard, meaty, and glistening kat cock, revealing his gaping throat in the process for the tabby's viewing pleasure.

Chance shivered as he watched as the entire thing disappear down the Kat's throat, admiring the fact that Jake's jaws were so well parted, but not too far to lose the wonderful suction and tongue ministrations. After all, he wasn't an absolutely _massive_ twelve, only seven.

Seconds later, Jake drew back, the other Kat's penis escaping from his throat briefly. He sighed as he stroked him, a small drop of precum showed itself on the slit. "Man, you're _hard_…. Guess it's been longer for you huh?" He asked with a smirk.

Chance just nodded.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that." Jake said as he began a lick-fest along the head, then base, then the whole shaft. He tasted the first drop of precum.

He plunged back down, still licking as he sucked softly, swirling his tongue around it, savoring its hot feel and taste, taking Chance's cock all the way into his warm moist mouth. He didn't want to use any other tricks since it had been so very long since the last time so only his tongue and all of his mouth and throat muscles were being used.

He rested his paws on the tabby's thighs while he milked his partner's penis. His lips squeezed the base as they reached it, the urethral cord on the underbelly thick and musky due to lack of showering. He absently flicked his tongue along the pulsating veins, testing the fullness of them, looking at him cutely, and then returning his attention to his work. The tabby groaned as he felt his precum seep out and his cock grow harder. Jake gulped it down, getting his revenge.

Chance panted, he knew Jake was just as skilled at fellatio as he was, but he wanted to come gloriously with him doing something else. Soon, his body started tightening, it was now or never.

"Uhhh! Stop." He groaned urgently as he gently pushed at his partner to let go.

Jake ceased and looked up, letting the hard flesh fall out of his mouth. Blinking, he asked, "Huh? You don't want to cum yet?"

"I want something else first, then you can swallow all you want. What do you say?" Chance asked temptingly.

Jake nodded. "How about I take your ass then?" He suggested, licking his lips as he stroked himself.

"There's no condoms or lube, remember?" Chance pointed out. He never wanted to do it bare-back; he didn't know that much about his partner's sexual habits outside the two of them but he, personally, never went naked and would take no chances, even with his best friend.

The slim tom sighed. "Well there's always that thing we saw on the internet, huh?"

The tabby grinned; it was perfect for what he wanted. "Come up here then!" He ordered.

Jake moved up without hesitation. He aligned his hips with the tabby's. Jake's cock already as hard as Chances. He bent over and kissed him hungrily, feeling the vibrations of purring, which was rather rare for either of them to do that. He pressed his hips down, letting both of their erections come in tight contact then held still for a long moment...until the tabby groaned for him to start by moving his own hips.

The slim kat moved back and forth, his hips grinding with Chance's. He felt the other Kat's larger penis throb against his own. Chance moaned and groaned as the friction brought them more and more pleasure. Jake kissed him again, giving him a full body rub. Feeling the tempo rise, Chance wrapped his large, strong thighs around the brown tom's hips, making him grunt hotly.

Chance's paws slipped down to Jake's ass, squeezed and rubbed his cheeks together and pressed a finger into the furless pucker to caress the gland inside. Jake grunted again as he held onto the tabby's hips, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on making Chance roar, moving more upright as he did so. They trembled as sparks flew between them, Chance's member was leaking again.

Jake watched as it flowed into the tabby's belly button and sticking to his own, feeling as if he was a part of Chance now. He could feel how tight the tabby's ball sack was as his rubbed against it and felt him begin to tighten.

Sweat formed on his forehead as the tabby's groaning made him hotter and harder than ever. Soon, the pace quickened, both of them tensing. Chance grit his teeth, digging his claws into the other Kat's ass, making him moan loudly.

"Come on, make a mess!" Jake commanded, knowing he was close. "Let it _all_ out."

Chance finally lost his mind and thrust up hard on the tom's hips, grunting loudly. He roared, making Jake clench his eyes shut, his cock erupting, spraying across his abs, pecks, and all over his face, a few ropes landing in his gaping mouth.

This was all too much for Jake, his penis was already hyper-sensitive from the wonderful blowjob he had earlier. He joined him, adding more thick ropes to the tabby's as he growled.

When it was all over, Chance was heavily covered in spunk. He could taste his own mixed with Jake's. The slim kat looked down and chuckled at how well Chance's body was painted.

"How's about you clean this up?" Chance said.

Jake licked his lips at the offer and lowered his face as the tabby released him, licking at his face, then kissing him, swirling their seed in their mouths. He licked his nipples, and then cleaned the rest up. He gulped down the flaccid member as he reached it, making it clean and harden as it left his lips.

"Ohh! Kitten's still hard!" He said naughtily.

"Uhhh…..no more." Chance groaned. "My dick hurts, wait until morning." He chuckled.

"Fine then, I'll be up first anyway!" Jake growled hotly, licking his lips again, making Chance's erection twitch.

He turned Jake around and spooned him from behind so that he could hug Jake close. "Mmmmm….love you hot stuff." He murmured tenderly.

"Ditto. And sorry about earlier, I gotta stop blaming things on you. You're all I got y'know." Jake said softly, purring due to Chance stroking his ears.

"Nah, don't sweat it, you were just grouchy. And I know damn well you _can_ aim, you always get my mouth." Chance said cheekily.

"Stop the dirty talk, I want some sleep." Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, and tomorrow we'll take a trip down to city hall and blow Manx's brains out, sound good? There's no one bossing us around anymore." Chance suggested with a smirk.

"Yeah, thank god Dark Crud's gone. I think I'll blow his brains out too when we find him then I'll stop being grouchy, getting any or not."

They both chuckled at that and snuggled closer, purring in unison, falling into a pleasant, dreamless sleep. They knew they had a busy day ahead tomorrow.

END.

* * *


	2. A Dept

The morning started as it usually did for Jake and Chance doing their morning workout, taking a shower, then breakfast. They might dress and maintain their place slovenly but they knew keeping fit kept them alive. Later that morning, they finished the work on the Turbokat that was interrupted by their sex play the night before.

Chance was getting ready for a trip over to Burke and Murray's place. He put on a brown leather biker jacket and dark jeans. They had an agreement with the salvage pair, they supplied the SWAT Kats with spare parts, and their lives would stay theirs. Jake and Chance had told the pair they were the go-between for the Dark SWAT Kats so they wouldn't ask them any questions when they demanded special parts from the salvage Burke and Murray collected.

Chance was about to leave when Jake blocked his way, a naughty look on his face.

"Don't I get a kiss before you go?" He asked coyly wearing only a jockstrap.

The burly tabby chuckled and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him close and giving Jake what he wanted. To give the promise of more later, he reached down and slipped a paw into the tom's jockstrap and fondled the semi-erect flesh within.

He finally pulled away from a pair of moaning lips and whispered hotly into Jake's ear, "You know we don't have time buddy, but I won't be long either. When I get back, I'll fuck you till' you beg me to stop. What I've done now will keep you pent up, but it'll only be a half hour, I know you won't get impatient will you?"

With the paw still rubbing his kat-hood, Jake answered heatedly, "I'll wait right here. I'll want a few rounds for myself."

"Deal!" Chance growled softly, removing his paw.

"See you later…hot stuff…" Jake rumbled.

Sighing, Jake watched Chance take off on his bike then turned back inside. They had made a living space in the salvage offices and their kitchen and bedrooms were upstairs. He went to the ratty couch and flicked on the TV. His cock kept getting hard as his mind recalled last night and this morning.

Snorting in annoyance, Jake went upstairs and retrieved a pair of jeans then returned to the living room. He'd just gotten settled again when there was a knock at his door. Frowning, he knew Chance wouldn't be back yet and they never got company. The yard wasn't open to anyone but that idiot pair Burke and Murray.

On alert, he approached the door cautiously and opened it a crack. He wasn't happy to see who was standing there.

"Feral?!" He growled.

"Hello, Jacob." The brown tom greeted him calmly.

"What'd ya want?" Jake demanded, not opening the door any further.

'Oh I could think of all sorts of things, especially the tom in front of me.' Feral smirked to himself. He'd recently discovered this kat and Razor were one and the same which meant Chance and T-Bone were also.

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to sit and chat." He grinned like a shark.

Growling at him a moment longer, Jake unwillingly opened the door to allow the big tom in. Feral looked around the dirty, run down place then took a seat on the couch. Jake stood tensely nearby, not willing to sit in this Kat's presence.

Showing his displeasure at the visitor he hated a lot, Jake crossed his arms over his bare chest and rumbled in a quietly dangerous voice, "What are you here for?"

"Well," Feral started, smirking wickedly. "I have some news for you. Seems I've finally found the pair of miscreants I've been looking for." He fidgeted, showing off the huge blaster he normally carried under his uniform coat that he'd had unbuttoned, Jake realized in surprise. In all the time he'd known the enforcer, that damn tom always kept his coat firmly and neatly buttoned up. "Where's your friend, Furlong?" Feral demanded, jerking Jake's attention back to his face.

"He's out." He snapped trying to keep calm. He wished Chance would hurry and get back. He kept a cold exterior while inside butterflies were running around his stomach. If Feral had discovered who they were, they were screwed. He grit his teeth, he knew he could take Feral but with the entire enforcer army on their tails there would be no where for them to hide. He swallowed….hard.

"Well that's too bad. I have something you could both do for me. I know for a fact the pair of Kats I've been hunting for the past ten years lives right here." He growled softly.

The cinnamon tom shivered, unsure of just what to do. "I have no idea what you're talking about! You hunt a lot of Kats, what two are you talking about?" He asked brazenly, still hoping Feral was blowing smoke out his ass and was just on a fishing expedition.

"Oh, really! Well what if I was to tell you that when that fancy jet of yours was escaping once again this time a chopper managed to hit it with special bullets. Bullets that held tracking devices. What if I was to tell you those devices led me to here and that I had some friends hook up this place with some audio spy recorders when you were out and have been listening to the carrying on in this very room for some time now. Interesting stuff I've heard through this little device here..." Feral said with a broad smirk as he lifted a cushion and revealed a sickeningly familiar object.

Jake felt shock roar through him. He forced his mind to function. If Feral knew for some time who they were, why was he here now...alone? Confused, Jake just stared at his enemy.

Feral could see the near panic in the tom's eyes and cold calculation. This was a dangerous Kat and he was trapped. The dark tom needed to play his next card before the tom either beat the crap out of him or bolted. "I have an offer to make you... I'll wipe clear all the charges against you, clear your names, and even cancel the million dollar debt you owe. All I want in return is a few favors." Feral said cooly.

Jake blinked in shock, this just had to be a dream or Feral had lost it! Neither option sounded sane. It all sounded far too good to be true. For a long moment he couldn't speak. Finally, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He really had nothing left to lose now.

Eyeing Feral narrowly he asked, "What's the catch?"

"Get on your knees, right here!" Feral growled triumphantly pointing in front of him, a maniacal look on his face. He had won!

"What?" Jake blurted stepping back, dropping his arms and clenching his fists defensively.

"You heard me! Do it now or the offer goes away and I bring all my enforcers here to drag your ass to jail." Feral rumbled in a dark voice.

Sucking in a breath of fury, Jake slowly approached the seated Kat then dropped to his knees before him but he made no move toward the other's crotch.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked to suck toms off?" He snickered coldly. Seeing the fury in the cinnamon tom's eyes, he said, "You really think I wouldn't know about your relationship with that tabby? What with all of those devices planted everywhere."

"How do I know I can trust you?!" Jake snarled, resigned.

"Well, that depends on you! I'll keep my part of the bargain we're forging here if you keep yours. I won't arrest or take advantage of either of you if you allow me to spend a few nights a week here. I just want some payback for all the trouble and humiliation you've caused me over the years. You give me what you're already giving each other and also you have to promise to stop your robbing ways." Feral assured the tom. "Right now you're going to spend some time on your knees."

Despite how pissed he was about this, Jake thought about it and realized this was the best deal the two of them could expect that's if the dark tom wasn't joking about it. Looking up into Feral's eyes he saw calm certainty and encouragement that all will be well.

"Fine, you've got a deal!" Jake sighed regretfully and unzipped Feral's fly. A few moments of ruffling with the briefs, a drooling cock was soon in front of his nose, pre-cum making it glisten like a glazed pastry, wanting to be devoured. It was big enough to fit with the rest of the Kat's body. Black skin, a heavy musk odor, and pulsating veins made it hard to think of anything else and the pent up mood Jake was in already, made this a little easier to tolerate.

Extending his tongue, he licked, surprised at how pleasant it tasted. With no more second thoughts about what he was about to do, he gulped the huge cock down to the root. He felt redeemed when he heard the surprised moan above him as he sucked in earnest.

The warm, wetness of Jake's mouth engulfing his cock was exactly what he'd wanted since he'd heard those hot recordings. He gently put his hands on Jake's ears and began to rub and caress them while the cinnamon tom teased with tongue and throat muscles.

Feral snickered to himself... he'd gotten exactly what he wanted, seeing the slim, powerhouse of a tom's lips wrapped around his dick. It made up for quite a lot seeing him behaving in such a submissive way.

Deciding to get the most out of this situation, Jake got a kick out of hearing more moans and other interesting noises he never thought to hear from the dark brown tom. He was surprised to realize he didn't find it onerous doing this even if it was the Commander he was blowing. The sound of panting was fun to listen too as well.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Jake's ears drooped as he realized just how badly the tabby would take this scene.

"Hey Jake I'm home!" Chance shouted as he stepped in the door then closed it behind him. He froze when he saw the Commander sitting on the couch and was even more shocked when he saw his partner kneeling before the dark tom and sucking on his huge cock.

Blinking in stunned disbelief, he stood there for a long moment then dropped the small box of parts he'd been holding.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He roared angrily.

"Oh, not much," Feral smirked then grunted. "Just cutting a deal with your friend…..and you since you're finally here."

Jake opened his eyes and looked at the tabby, his look unchanged despite the commander pushing his head down on the throbbing meat. He didn't want him to worry, but he knew how protective Chance was.

"What kind of deal!" His lover snarled, clenching his fists.

"Well why don't you tell him?" Feral told Jake, groaning in pleasure.

Jake spat the thick penis out of his mouth and turned his head to his partner. "He says he'll drop all the charges, clear our names and wipe the debt from our records. All we have to do is be his sex toys." He said plainly, licking his lips.

Chance just stared at Jake in disbelief. Feral placed a paw on the smaller tom's head and gently pushed it back to his cock. He moaned as those hot lips began to work their magic again.

The tabby shook his head heavily and asked, "Why? Why would you do this now after all this time?"

"Payback! For years of humiliation and trouble you've caused me. The deal I've made here is infinitely fair compared to what I'm giving up not busting your tails right now!" Feral answered, finding it rather difficult to concentrate on the conversation with the experienced tom sucking on his member like a porn star. "How about you take your clothes off? And I believe you can do the same too, Clawson."

Jake went first, undoing his jeans and slipping them and his jockstrap down to his knees then wriggling them off the rest of the way.

Chance looked at Jake again, and was amazed to see his friend was fine with this. It really sounded too good to be true but his buddy seemed to believe the dark tom and now that he thought about it more, it would give him a chance to actually screw Feral. Now that might be worth being a sex toy after all. Making a decision, Chance began removing his clothes. What he was really having trouble believing was not the charges being cleared but that Feral wanted them as his playthings. The world had definitely gone crazy.

Jake continued to feed on Feral's member , working it with lips and tongue, leaning into it and pulling back until the head was at his lips, breathing around it, kissed, and then sucked gently until it was in his mouth again. Panting, the brown kat started to move his hips, his cock sliding in and out as he felt his climax starting to build, fucking Jake's mouth as he sucked and licked.

Chance watched them, surprised at how hard his cock became from just watching. He smirked as Feral panted, Jakes moans added to it as he swallowed the pulsing kat penis over and over.

'I sure hope you know what you're doing.' Chance thought to himself as he played with his cock slowly.

Growling, Feral started to move faster, wanting to cum in the hot mouth nursing on his groin like a famished kitten. Soon he groaned and growled louder as his body shivered closer to a climax then suddenly he howled as his seed was literally pulled from him. Jake swallowed a big load of his hot kat cream to make room for more.

After panting for a few minutes, regaining his breath, Feral scratched Jake's head and purred, "Good kitty."

Jake drew off the pulsing cock and licked his lips clean, saying nothing, though the taste wasn't all that bad and the scratching felt good. The big brown kat looked over at the tabby, smirking as he saw him stroking himself slowly. Chance brought his paws to his hips as noticed Feral looking at him.

"Now it's your turn Furlong and I think we should continue this in another room, shall we?" Feral suggested.

Shrugging, Chance lead the way upstairs to his room. The tabby laid down on his back and waited in resignation for Feral to undress. Once the Commander was naked, he climbed on the bed and straddled the tabby's legs. He reached out for the erected cock and squeezed it gently. He was rewarded by a groan of pleasure from the supine tom. He used his fingers to rub the head then moved to tug on the tabby's balls stretching the sack and hearing the tom moan loudly. He released it and went back to the cock. Jacking it, varying his grip, pressure and speed, using his thumb to rub and spread pre-cum over the head and making it glisten.

'Like that?' Feral tightened his grip and stroked.

'Yesssssssss.' Chance hissed, thrusting up.

"Good!" The brown tom growled.

Feral got off the tabby and picked up his pants, rummaging through them, pulling out some lube and a condom then got back into position on the kat's lap. When he unrolled the condom on Chance's cock, the tabby couldn't help but wonder why he had one in the first place. But, then again, why did put it on him instead of his own.

The answer came as soon as his ex-commander squeezed a generous amount of lube on the tabby's length, then lifted himself up and lined the throbbing kat hood with his furless pucker. Feral growled as he took Chance inside himself, slowly until his hips rested on the tabby's.

Soon he started moving, grinning at the combination of pleasure and dominance over the kat under him, making Chance growl with smooth movements and precise pressure applied to the cock within him. He ignored the light pleasure easily and, as he loosened up, he gripped the sides of the bed and came crashing down over and over, growling furiously. Jake could only watch as the brown tom fucked furiously, making him shiver at the sight.

Chance let his paws hold the brown tom by the waist to guide him down. He bit his lip, trying to focus, to meet the concentrating gaze above him, but each time his efforts were washed away by the controlled ripple of muscle, dragging the pain-pleasure from him, demanding his seed.

"Let it out Furlong!" Feral's shout finally did him in.

Chance couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the hips over his and pushed his way in hard, jerking in time to rapid gasps as the warm fluid left his body in small spurts. When the spasms ended, he was left panting madly. When he felt the tightness leave his cock, he opened his eyes, only to see the Commander, jacking off in front of his face.

Feral groaned with pleasure as intense muscle spasms blasted gouts of his seed across the tabbly's face, giving a chuckle at the sight of the mess.

Satisfied, he got off the tabby. "You can clean him up if you'd like, Jake." He offered. "I'm finished with you both for now. However, as part of our deal, I have a little mission I want you to perform. If you refuse, the deals off!" Feral said with an uncompromising stare.

"I thought all we needed to do was be your sex slaves?" Chance grumbled.

"That was only for tonight." Feral said told him with a smirk. "I'll see you at headquarters as you are..…if you want to keep your freedom."

With that he took off the condom, re-dressed and threw it in the trash. Once he was out the door Chance just stared at Jake, expressionless.

"Chance…I," He tried to say, but couldn't think of anything.

The tabby sighed. "I'll go have a shower….I'll be alright…." He said half heartedly.

"I sure hope so buddy." Was the only thing Jake managed to say.


	3. Chapter 3

After the incident with Feral, Chance went in the bathroom for another shower, still a little shook up over what had happened a few minutes ago, and Feral's seed was still on his face. He turned the knobs urgently and let the hot water sluice over his body. Some minutes later he was finally free of the sticky substance on his face, but never free of the regret he was facing.

As he stood under the water, he heard the door opening.

"What is it Jake?" He called over the noise, his voice heavy.

"Just wondering if you're okay and if I could join you...don't think you need to be alone big guy." Jake said just loud enough to be heard over the water.

The tabby sighed and opened the curtain for Jake to slip in, taking the offer of a needed hug his friend provided once he was next to him. He could feel his partner was still a little hard as it pressed up against his leg.

Jake pulled back with a grin and grabbed the bar of soap off the shelf. As he moved behind Chance, he said, "I'll wash you."

Chance just chuckled weakly.

"I know how frustrated and disgruntled you feel big guy, but this is something we just need to do...unfortunately and we'll finally be ..." Jake said, trying to comfort but was cut off.

"Free!?" Chance bellowed and slammed his fist against the tiled wall. "What the fuck made you believe that?!" He asked angrily.

"It was this or be in jail for the rest of our lives!" Jake roared back.

The tabby sighed and slouched. "Dammit..." He cursed under his breath.

"Calm down, Chance...I promise...we're not going into the slammer." Jake said.

"How do you know that?" Chance growled turning to stare at his friend.

"I saw something in his eyes...something that told me he was speaking the truth...he didn't look pissed when told me to... Well, you know..." He shrugged and sighed. "Anyway, it's done and there's nothing we can do about it now except...well...hope for the best..."

"Guess so..." Chance said in resignation then snarled, "But if that bastard Feral tries anything...I'll..."

Jake cut him off by pressing his lips to his, making him forget what he was about to say for a moment, which was a fine ability he had over him. When he remembered, he tried pulling back, but it was no use.

"Jake...Don't try...to cheer...mmmmm...stop it!..." Chance panted, struggling.

Jake just kissed harder, holding the tabby's head with both paws and showing him just how much he wasn't about to stop anytime soon...or at all if this kept up. He finally pulled back for a moment, catching his breath.

"That WON'T happen buddy!" He half growled, half purred.

"Figures." The tabby mumbled, turning and nuzzling the smaller tom.

He slipped his hands over the other kat's butt, squeezing hard, then moved to the front of his body.

"You feeling better then?" Jake asked as he shivered.

"I may as well be. Even if we were thrown in the slammer, we'd always bust out, we've done it before." The tabby said with a shrug.

"Even maximum security?" Jake asked boldly.

"Mmmmm..shut up and kiss me, you talk too much anyway!"' Chance grumbled hotly and kissed him in almost cruel fashion.

Jake just relaxed and let himself go for what good few hours of their day they had left, but he still prayed it wasn't their last day either.

The two kats made out roughly, caressing and stroking each other to full hardness while the shower continued to pour down on them.. The first was soft, light, and chaste. The second was more heated as the lean Kat got into it. Jake moved on, kissing down the tabby's sandy-golden neck with obvious hunger.

He soaped his paws up and swept them down the hard body, caressing the back side as he licked and nibbled the front, taking it in greedily as he worked down to what he wanted between the tabby's legs. Chance halted him though and pulled his face back up to his for another kiss.

Their fur rubbed against their hardened members making them moan. Jake let his soapy fingers slide over the tabby's buttocks as they kissed then he pulled away once more, moving down his lover's body again.

The next sensation the tabby felt was a gentle, eager mouth applying itself to his balls. He stayed silent and still as his balls were rolled back and forth in the other kat's mouth, his only response to spread his legs a little further apart to accommodate the other kat.

He stroked the throbbing erection with a feather-light touch, teasing with a somewhat experienced hand. Chance's paws went to the head engulfing him by reflex and he groaned as he was sucked and licked with smooth precision. He grunted as his cock was bitten hard and was kissed better before he was sucked back in.

"Love it when you do that!" Chanced rumbled, a warm purr vibrated the length of his cock and up his spine in response.

Jake let go of his partner's cock, letting it slide slowly from his lips.

Chance suddenly grabbed Jake and pulled him up, pressing him against the shower wall, taking his turn to nibble and bite his way down the leaner torso before him then nearly inhaling Jake's waiting cock, making his partner moan.

Licking the warm member in his mouth, Chance took his time tasting his partner and feeling every vein and contour of its length. He returned the favor from earlier by biting hard on the cock then pulling it out and kissing it, but this time, he did it again, and again, driving the smaller Kat insane….until...

"Fuck me." Chance ordered plainly as he spit the penis out of his mouth and stood up, the water spraying off his shoulders.

The smaller tom just groaned as he pulled the bigger kat closer and grabbed their cocks in his one palm. The tabby purred as Jake started a slow rhythm, their cocks throbbing as one. This felt heavenly, but Chance still was hot for something else, so he repeated his earlier request.

"Stop." He groaned.

Jake halted and looked at the tabby lazily. "What's up?"

"Mmmmm… I want you to pound my ass." The tabby licked his lips. "There's condom in my jacket. I knew we we're going to need them."

"You got it." The cinnamon tom said, though dying just to get off.

Jake left the shower, shivering at the sudden temperature change. When he rushed in with the handful he plucked from the jacket pockets, he saw how ready the stocky tabby was.

Chance was masturbating, his fingers turned so his thumb faced his abdomen. His tail swished above his tight looking ass as his finger moved in it.

Jake closed the door behind himself, opening one of the wrappers to get just what he needed. Once he put the condom on, he started to step back into the shower but paused when he heard Chance groan.

The tabby didn't bother holding back the sound of his orgasm. He turned so that Jake could see his cock throb and drool knowing it would make his partner hotter. Jake licked his lips.

"Sorry hot stuff…got a little impatient…" Chance growled softly.

"You're just a bad kat, you know that?" Jake chuckled as he went into the tub and closed the distance between them.

"Mmmm. Taste it kitty." Chance purred as he offered his cum soaked paw.

The tom moaned as he gripped Chance's wrist and slowly licked the warm vanilla off the tabby's paw, savoring the taste, not ever swallowing, not yet at least. It was a clever little aphrodisiac they used sometimes; it always made them beg for more. They swapped it for a bit, tongues fighting over the sticky substance, until they spat it onto Jake's cock.

"Turn around big guy!" Jake ordered.

Chance grinned in anticipation. He turned his back to his partner and thrust his butt out, lifting his tail over his back.

Jake panted at the sight, pushed his friend hard against the shower wall then pressed himself close. Grabbing Chance's scruff in his fangs, he thrust home hard.

Chance growled and hiked his heels up, begging the smaller tom to pound him hard. Jake obliged as he began to pump into the tabby's firm ass.

Chance groaned as his mind went blank. He pushed back against everyone of his partner's forward movements, gritting his teeth against the flood of sensation that rushed through him. He growled as Jake's movements went from fast to just plain rough and deep.

He couldn't bare this anymore. He could feel it deep inside himself, begging to shoot forth, growing inside his body which pulsed and grew stronger with each passing second. His balls and cock throbbing for release.

Smiling and remembering about how he got Jake to blow his load a few times, he reached back toward his partner's muscular cheeks and prodded the dark bud hidden there, wiggling his finger rapidly. Jake's fangs pulled from Chance's neck as he cried out with the first shot of semen that exploded from him and filled his friend's hot channel.

Jake growled, feeling sated and spent as his cock shrunk down after so long. He drowsily licked the bite marks on the tabby's neck.

"Sorry bud couldn't resist." Chance purred in amusement.

Jake snorted as he pulled out, the water was getting cold, time to get out. Chance had turned around and he pulled him close for a kiss then they quickly finished their shower in the luke warm water. They hit the dryers together then went into the bedroom to pull their clothes on. They gave each other another lingering kiss before they went to seek their evening meal.

Tomorrow was going to be tough.


	4. A Mission

Early the next morning, Jake and Chance got out of bed, had a light breakfast and made out a little before getting dressed. Once properly attired they hurried out and climbed into their tow truck.

As he started the engine, Chance couldn't help but sigh at the predicament they were in. He shoved the thought away, pecked Jake on the cheek to cheer him up then drove out of the yard. Soon they arrived at Enforcer Headquarters, parking in the lot across from the building then walking into the lobby.

Pressing the button for the top floor they stood close together and paid no attention to the nasty looks they got from the enforcers that got off and on the elevator as they traveled upward. Finally, they reached their destination and got off, heading for the Chief Enforcer's office.

The secretary was away from her desk so they went to the door and knocked. A deep 'come in' beckoned them in.

Chance pushed the door open and they walked up to the pedestal desk.

"Good morning." Feral greeted them, shoving a report to one side and looking down at them.

"So, what is it you want?" The tabby grumbled halfheartedly.

"Like I said, there's a mission I want you two to do for me. I'm sure you're both not fond of Dark Kat, so this mission won't be too bad for you." Feral said bluntly.

"Dark kat huh?...... Heh! We've wanted to bury that creep for a while now." Jake snickered.

"Good, because you'll get your chance!" Feral smirked, leaving his desk to come stand before them. "That sicko has been pretty hard to catch since he moves from place to place faster than migrating lions. He's gone to ground since the deputy mayor spilled the beans so I need you to find him! I'm assuming you have some way to communicate with Dark Kat, unless he doesn't trust you anymore.......?" Feral cocked an eyebrow at them questioningly.

Chance's ears perked up. Maybe this wouldn't that bad after all. "Of course we know where he is. It's some mountain top just north of the city and he's never trusted us. We haven't spoken to him since that fiasco." He said with a shrug.

"Good! Then that's where you're going! I'll let you use the Turbokat and anything else you need and I don't care if he ends up dead! Actually, he may as well be killed off….it would do us all a favor…" Feral growled.

"Damn right it would! Would you like him in a coffin, or ashes?" Jake said coldly.

"Though I don't care, you better bring a body back. After all, we have to prove he's dead to everyone else." The Commander chuckled. "Be seeing you."

The pair nodded grimly then turned as one and left the office. Feral's eyes followed them hungrily. They were truly a handsome pair of toms that he'd like to see again.

He sighed and shook his head as he returned to his desk. Taking out Dark Kat wouldn't be a walk in the park. They would have a tough time taking him out but he knew they would manage if only because Dark Kat was such a psycho he just couldn't take out his target he had to make a production of it and that would give Chance and Jake all the time they needed to take the fool out.

Once back at their hangar, they set to loading up the Turbokat for their hunt. Razor went up to T-Bone, tapping his back to get his attention.

"What buddy?" T-Bone asked after loading the last rocket.

Without words, Razor leaned in and kissed him. Moving to his lover's ear, he whispered, "For luck. This will be a very dangerous thing we're going to do, hot stuff."

"Mmmmm…." T-Bone purred. "Isn't that the point?"

"Yeah." Razor rumbled, pulling away to leap aboard the jet. T-Bone followed him and got into the pilot's seat.

As Razor got into his seat and prepared for launch, he said in his mic, "Yeah, but this is Dark Kat we're dealing with."

"I know you're worried but we'll bury that asshole yet." T-Bone assured his partner as he started the engines.

"You're right about that. Just that I'm hot and I can't wait until we're back and I get to fuck your brains out." Razor purred suggestively in T-Bone's mic. T-Bone snorted in amusement but got a bit hard in anticipation of keeping that date with his lover.

The platform raised up as it turned and soon they were roaring down the runway underground and spat out into the air heading north. A dangerous mission was ahead of them.

* * *

_Well, there is yet another done, and beta read. The next one will have what you expect: ACTION! I must apologieze if I'm so slow to put these pieces out, but I'm getting busier, and another website I'm on is hard to ignor._

_But fear not: I will keep writing_.


	5. Chapter 5

Alternate Dimension......

At the base of one particular Megakat Mountain Range, a familiar jet set down in a forest clearing. It was a good thing their jammer still functioned so no one spotted them, especially the enforcers (since Feral hadn't told anyone about their personal deal).

T-Bone had brought along some salvaged enforcer parts he thought would be useful; body armor (which was under his and Razor's flight suits), flash-bang grenades, a GPS (they planned to install in the jet after this mission), and two AR34s, each. Of course, they were armed with there own gadgets as well.

'You gun slinging bastard…' Razor chuckled to himself when he'd seen the stuff T-Bone had loaded.

"We're here, Razor." T-Bone said as he shut down the engines. "That asshole Dark Kat should be in his old fortress." He growled softly.

"Yeah, but let's play it cool. He still trusts us.....sort of." His buddy cautioned.

"I know that." T-Bone huffed. "But if he's lost that trust......." The dirty-yellow tabby paused and pointed to their jet full of automated weapons, that could be activated by remote if necessary. "We've come prepared." He finished.

The two walked through the forest and came out at the foot of one part of the mountain that appeared to be nothing but a sheer rock face. Razor studied the rock face in front of him and muttered to himself.

"Gotta be here somewhere......"

He was looking for a hidden control panel that would open a secret passageway into the hidden fortress.

Pressing his paw on the stones, he finally hit part of it that sank in under his touch with a muffled click. "Found it!" He said, pleased.

The wall suddenly opened up, revealing a large cave that was lighted with fixtures set in the ceiling. They confidently walked into Dark Kats hideaway. At the end of the tunnel a security gate had been placed. A security camera was set high in the wall and turned to follow them as they walked up to the gate.

"Hey there, it's us!" T-Bone shouted with false cheerfulness.

The kat in front of a large monitor recognized them instantly and ordered guards down to open the gate. They were led over to a room filled with screens. A throne was in the middle of the room where a hulking, dark, familiar figure sat.

"I see we have guests." He spoke coldly.

"Remember us Dark Kat?" T-Bone smirked.

The demonic kat merely chuckled and retorted, "Oh I do……but how can I be so sure you're not those odd imposters?" His voice questioning suspiciously.

"Don't worry it's us!" Razor snorted derisively.

He looked them over carefully, noting their face stubbles and skull marks on their helmets, their rather scruffy appearance. "Hmmm, well it certainly looks like you this time. How did you survive the bomb that went off?"

"Well, instead of blowing us up, we were sent through a portal then back again." Razor explained easily.

Dark Kat snorted in grim amusement. "Too bad it didn't keep you! Anyway, I've since built another. I promise Feral's head will be on display soon!" He said, eyes glittering with anticipation. He gestured to two creeplings who moved to a table nearby and pulled a cloth revealing a massive set of blueprints and pictures of various buildings.

"I've decided, that instead of just Enforcer Headquarters, I intend to take out other major companies as well. Replacement facilities for the ones I plan to destroy are already built within this mountain.

Once all these specific targets have been destroyed, Megakat City's economy will collapse. A great depression will fall and its Katizens will suffer. With no food, shelter, or money the Katizens will be wailing for help. That's when I will sweep in and offer my services. They will have to do my bidding if they want to survive. Finally, I'll be able to remake this city in my own image and get the recognition I deserve." Dark Kat roared the laughed maniacally. Regaining control of himself. He eyed the pair. "What do you think?"

The two evil SWAT Kats could only goggle at him in shock.

"Uh, all I can say is.....Woah!" T-Bone said, properly awed, though he was actually lying and upset by this truly nasty plan.

"Thank you! I have some things to do. Allow my guards to escort you to your new living quarters in the meantime." Dark Kat offered, in a good mood.

The two were lead down a long hall carved from the stone to an area of living quarters. They halted at a door that the creepling opened. It gestured them in. Only a little hesitant, the two toms stepped into really cool room.

A king-sized bed was to one side of the large space and was made with satin sheets. A large plasma TV was on the wall, there was a desk to the right of the bed and two dressers faced the bed. There was a door that apparently led to a bathroom.

It seemed obvious that Dark Kat was expecting them to make use of the room for their form of 'activities' but sex wasn't on their mind. Not this time.

"Dark Kats lost it!" T-Bone whispered to his buddy.

"Gee, ya think?" He retorted.

The burly kat popped the door a crack and peered out, no guards. Razor placed one of their remote bombs under the desk then the two of them slipped from the room and headed into the complex. The mountain had been carved into a massive complex filled with corridors and elevators that lead to: offices, factories, shipping areas, a huge hangar, labs, security, the birthing area for creeplings, a large computer room, living quarters, armory.

The pair were headed for the computer room which was near the heart of the complex. Slipping in one of the entrances that wasn't used as often, they looked around. The computer room was made up of many rooms filled with different types of computers doing many different things to run this place. The lights in this area were dim, needing repair. Just as the thought occurred to them, an engineer entered the room with tools and bulbs hanging from his belt. He hadn't seen them yet as they had stepped behind a power pylon.

As the unaware Kat stepped further into the room, T-Bone jumped him, covering the kat's mouth with his paw. The engineer clawed at the tabby's paw desperately as T-Bone slit his throat. He died quickly, the tabby still holding him as he peered around to see if anyone had heard them. Thankfully, no one was around at the moment so he dragged the body back behind the pylon where Razor was waiting. Dropping the body into a darkened corner, he came back to his partner's side.

"What was that about?" Razor asked quietly.

T-Bone shrugged. "He was going to die anyway when we bring this place down. Besides......I wanted some practice."

Razor grimaced then sighed, "Come on, this way."

The tabby followed him to the next room. They placed more remote bombs on the various computers then they made their way around the complex, leaving little presents.. Very soon they reached the hangar which was filled with all manner of vehicles and aircraft. This was the area they needed to insure was thoroughly destroyed so that no one could escape, especially Dark Kat. They wanted him trapped and not able to escape, something he was very good at.

They quickly and quietly placed bombs on all the jets, hover crafts, large transport vehicles and tanks then hurried to an area that was near a large transport entrance to the mountain and hid in a storage chamber that would protect them.

"So, ready to rain on someone's parade?" T-Bone chuckled as he pulled the remote out of his pocket.

"Yeah!" Razor growled, a fierce grin on his face..


	6. Victory

DARK SWAT KATS CHRONICLES

Deep in Dark Kats fortress, preparations on building a new Mega detonator were already underway. The designs were almost finished and the parts necessary for construction had been collected.

Suddenly, an explosion shook the place.......hard.

The lights flickered as the ground shook as the SWAT Kats made a rather loud entrance to the fortress.

Razor quickly reloaded another rocket onto his glovatrix, as T-Bone fired his. The second projectile decimated the rest of the machine. All the guards had been killed in the first volley of the attack, but the war was far from over.

"Alright buddy, let's see where Dark Kat is!" T-Bone cackled evilly as he pressed the detonator button, setting off charges all throughout the base. "That should flush him out!"

The vehicles that would've been used for escape had been blown to scrap. The alarms went off and guards from all over were alerted. This was going to get messy.

"Razor, take cover!" The tabby barked.

The slim tom leaped behind a console, whilst selecting ammunition from his glovatrix. T-Bone, meanwhile, fired a ballistic mini-missile at the entrance the guards were pouring out of, killing a great many of them, making a bloody mess.

Razor picked the acid bomb that was one of their older munitions. He turned the corner and fired at the burning wreck left by T-Bone's missile, causing a huge hole in the ground. 'That should keep the surviving guards where they are.'

He activated the detonator again, blasting the power supply completely. Thankfully, the energy for the lights was on a separate circuit. He was about to head for the exit, when T-Bone felt something was wrong.

"Wait!"He shouted, halting Razor. "This is way too easy!"

A demonic kat's voice started chuckling madly from somewhere. "You're right, T-Bone…..All TOO EASY!"

A wall that turned out to be a hologram, shimmered then disappeared behind them leaving a gaping cave opening from which the sound of gunfire from hidden shooters took dead aim at them.

T-Bone roared in agony as bullets smacked into his back causing him to fall face forward.

"T-Bone!" Razor screamed in fury. Heedless of the shots coming from the cave entry, he raced to his buddy's side but it looked like his partner was dead.

He turned to fire at Dark Kat, totally enraged but the shooters shot him five times in the chest before he could get off a shot, sending his body spinning to the ground not far from his partner.

Dark Kat's chilling laughter filled the sudden silence as the gunners ceased shooting. It appeared he had finally won but one of the SWAT Kats stirred.

T-Bone's eyes shot open, he saw his dead partner, looked toward the cave where Dark Kat had finally appeared to crow his victory then, slowly, painfully lifted his arm and aimed his glovatrix at the cackling maniac.

Dark Kat gasped in shocked dismay. "Impossible! I killed you. I KILLED YOU!" He screamed in angry disbelief.

"Say goodnight asshole!" The tabby chuckled coldly then fired the last rocket he had, blowing the criminal to smithereens once and for all. Dark Kat was finally no more. It also had the extra benefit of shutting the cave entry and, hopefully, killing whoever were the shooters.

T-Bone panted in relief and pain as he slowly shoved himself to a sitting position. He looked over at his buddy, who was conscious and groaning.

The two of them had taken the wise precaution of wearing bullet proof vests, something their enemy never expected them to do. They may have saved their lives but it still hurt a lot.

The burly tabby struggled to his feet.

"Come on you lazy butt, let's get out of here before were barbeque." He chuckled to the cinnamon tom.

"Very funny…" Razor groaned as he finally got to his feet.

They held onto each other for support as they ran back into the corridor. They took one of the few shortcuts they knew, to a landing pad at a crease behind the mountain. Razor took out the remote for the Turbokat. Within moments, it appeared in the sky above them. He brought it low enough for them to leap aboard and soon they were flying off at top speed as the fortress collapsed, fire spewing out the entrance by the force of the blast from within.

By the time the mountain quieted, they were long gone and nearing home.

Razor chuckled weakly. "Asshole."

"Don't mention it. " T-Bone sighed in relief. "We're gonna need some major stitching when we get back. You alright buddy?"

"Yeah..But getting shot still hurts you know." He growled, unzipping his flight suit to take off the bullet proof vest.

"Good. Too bad we can't celebrate our victory yet." The tabby growled softly. He turned the jet toward Enforcer Headquarters. They had one more task to perform.

* * *

I hope this reminds you guys of the 'icy hell' arc in 'breaking the ice' But in a good way. lol

Special thanks to ulyferal for betareading.


End file.
